wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ember Moon
No confundirse con Amy Young. ) Garland, Texas, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Matthew Palmer (m. 2018) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Adrienne Adrienne Reese Athena Ember Moon Trouble |Altura= 5 pies y 2 pulgadas (1.57 m) |Peso= 121 lb (55 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Dallas, Texas Chicago, Illinois San Luis, Missouri |Entrenadores= WWE Performance Center Lance Hoyt Booker T Skandor Akbar Rodney Mack |Debut= 2007 |Retiro= }} Adrienne Kristina Reese (nacida el 31 de agosto de 1988) es una luchadora profesional estadounidense quien actualmente tiene contrato con WWE bajo el nombre de ring Ember Moon, donde ella aparece en su marca Raw. Moon previamente trabajaría en el circuito independiente bajo el nombre de ring Athena, compitiendo regularmente para promociones tales como Shimmer Women Athletes, Women Superstars Uncensored, Inspire Pro Wrestling, y Anarchy Championship Wrestling, donde ella sería anteriormente tres veces ACW American Joshi Champion. Previo a su debut en el roster principal, Moon competiría en el sistema de desarrollo de WWE, NXT, donde ella sería anteriormente NXT Women's Champion. Principio de su vida Reese nacería en Garland, Texas el 31 de agosto de 1988. Ella asistiría a la Escuela Secundaria Lakeview Centennial donde ella jugaría tenis y sofball además de participar en el club de ajedrez de la escuela y en el programa de mathlete. Durante su tiempo en la escuela secundaria, Reese sería maliciosamente acosada por sus compañeros por sus intereses en los video juegos y la lucha libre. Cuando Reese era una niña más pequeña, ella le enseñaría a luchar con su abuelo durante sus visitas a su casa en el verano viendo ¡Raw is War o SmackDown de WWF!. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Principio de su carrera y Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2007–2012)' . . 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2010–2015)' Athena debutaría en la promoción femenina, con base en Illinois llamada Shimmer Women Athletes durante el Volumen 33 el 11 de septiembre de 2010, haciendo equipo con Bonesaw en un esfuerzo fallido ante Jessica James y Rachel Summerlyn. Durante los próximos dos días, Athena perdería ante Tenille durante el Volumen 34, y Nevaeh durante el Volumen 36. Ella regresaría a Shimmer en octubre de 2011 durante el Volumen 42, donde ella derrotaría a Jessie McKay y Mia Yim en una triple amenaza. Durante el Volumen 43, ella lucharía ante Mercedes Martinez la cual terminaría en un doble cuenta fuera, y lograría derrotarla por descalificación durante el Volumen 44. Durante el Volumen 45, ella derrotaría a Martinez por cobertura, y pasaría a derrotar a Sassy Stephie durante el Volumen 47, y Ray durante el Volumen 48. Durante el Volumen 49 en octubre, Athena no lograría derrotar a Saraya Knight en una lucha por el Shimmer Championship. Durante el Volumen 50, ella lograría derrotar a Tomoka Nakagawa. Durante el Volumen 55, ella derrotaría a Taylor Made, y durante el Volumen 57, ella derrotaría a Kimber Lee. Durante el Volumen 62, Athena derrotaría a Candice LeRae. Durante el Volumen 64, ella derrotaría a Cherry Bomb, y Kay Lee Ray durante el Volumen 65. Durante el evento principal del Volumen 68, Athena competiría en una fatal de cuatro esquinas ante Madison Eagles, Cheerleader Melissa y Nicole Matthews por el Shimmer Championship, el cual sería ganado por Matthews. Durante el Volumen 72, ella derrotaría a Mia Yim en una lucha a la mejor dos de tres caídas. 'Women Superstars Uncensored (2011–2015)' Athena debutaría para las Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) durante WSU The Final Chapter el 11 de enero de 2011, siendo derrotada por Niya. Ella regresaría a WSU el 5 de marzo durante el 4th Anniversary Show, derrotando a Leva Bates. Durante el 5th Anniversary Show el 5 de marzo de 2012, ella una vez más derrotaría a Leva Bates. En abril, Athena ingresaría en el 2012 J-Cup Tournament y derrotaría a Kimber Lee en la primer ronda, pero saldría derrotada por Brittney Savage en las finales. Durante WSU Y.O.L.O. el 28 de abril, ella sería derrotada por Rain. Durante WSU An Ultraviolent Affair el 9 de febrero de 2013, ella fallaría en ganar el WSU Championship ante Jessicka Havok. Durante el torneo 2013 WSU King and Queen of the Ring en mayo, Athena haría equipo con AR Fox; donde derrotaron a Ezavel Suena y Latin Dragon en la primera ronda y Addy Starr y Matt Tremont en la segunda ronda para avanzar a las finales, donde ellos derrotarían a Drew Gulak y Kimber Lee. Después de un hiatus por una lesión, Athena regresaría a WSU el 7 de febrero de 2014, derrotando a Hania the Howling Huntress. El siguiente día, ella perdería ante LuFisto en una lucha de contendiente número uno por el WSU Championship. El 21 de febrero de 2015, Athena derrotaría a Hania the Howling Huntress en una lucha de Tablas, Escaleras, y Sillas. El 9 de mayo de 2015, ella derrotaría a Niya para convertirse en la contendiente número uno por el WSU Spirit Championship. 'Otras promociones (2012–2015)' . . 'WWE' 'NXT Women's Champion (2015–2018)' thumb|220px|Moon como la [[NXT Women's Championship|NXT Women's Champion en abril de 2018]] El 11 de septiembre de 2015, se había reportado que Reese había firmado un contrato con WWE, y sería asignada a su territorio de desarrollo, NXT, con base en el WWE Performance Center en Orlando, Florida. Ella haría su debut en el ring durante un evento en vivo el 10 de octubre, en una lucha por equipos. Ella lucharía como Adrien Reese o Adrienne Reese desde octubre de 2015 hasta junio de 2016. Durante NXT TakeOver: The End el 8 de junio de 2016, ella derrotaría a Peyton Royce durante el dark match bajo un nuevo nombre de ring, Ember Moon. Después de una serie de viñetas introductorias, Moon haría su debut televisivo durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II el 20 de agosto, donde ella derrotaría a Billie Kay. Después de su llegada, Moon iniciaría una racha de victorias tanto en equipos como individuales durante los siguientes meses. Moon tendría su primer derrota el 1 de abril durante NXT TakeOver: Orlando, donde ella perdería ante la NXT Women's Champion Asuka en una lucha por el título. El 8 de mayo de 2017, WWE.com anunciaría que Moon sufrió una lesión en el hombro después de haber sido lanzada fuera del ring por Asuka, y no podría participar de la lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas por el NXT Women's Championship durante NXT TakeOver: Chicago; la lucha posteriormente sería cambiada a una lucha triple amenaza entre Asuka, Nikki Cross, y Ruby Riot. . 'Raw (2018–presente)' El 9 de abril episodio de Raw después de WrestleMania, Moon haría su debut en el roster principal, haciendo equipo con la Raw Women's Champion Nia Jax para derrotar a Alexa Bliss y Mickie James. La siguiente semana en Raw, Moon derrotaría a James en competición individual. Otra media Moon haría su debut en vídeo juegos de WWE como personaje jugable en WWE 2K18 y haría su 2da aparición en vídeo juegos en WWE 2K19. Vida personal Reese está casada con el también luchador profesional, Matthew Palmer. Ella es una fan de los libros de comics y de la serie de televisión Batman de 1960 interpretada por Adam West. Reese cita a Eddie Guerrero, Victoria, Trish Stratus, Lita, Taka Michinoku, Funaki, Rikishi, Too Cool, The Rock, y Kurt Angle como sus influencias. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Eclipse'' (WWE) / O-Face (Circuito independiente) (Diving corkscrew stunner) **Sitout scoop slam piledriver *'Movimientos de firma' **Double underhook suplex **Exploder suplex **Fallaway slam **Handspring elbow smash, a un oponente arrinconado **Handspring stinger splash **Headscissors takedown **Rolling elbow **Springboard crossbody **Suicide dive, a veces hecho en repetidas ocasiones **''Wrath of the Goddess'' (Backdrop to lungblower) *'Apodos' **"The Wrestling Goddess" **'"The War Goddess"' **'"The Shenom"' *'Temas de entrada' **"Take My Hand" de Simple Plan (Circuito independiente) **"Rockstar 101" de Rihanna junto con Slash (Circuito independiente / Shimmer) **"This is Gospel" de The Paddingtons (AIW / WSU) **"Feelin' Me" de Kynady Lee (NXT) **"Abounding Struggle" (NXT) **'"Free The Flame"' de CFO$ con Lesley Roy (NXT / WWE) Campeonatos y logros thumb|220px|Moon sería una vez [[NXT Women's Championship|NXT Women's Champion]] *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (2 veces) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW American Joshi Championship (3 veces) **ACW Televised Championship (1 vez) **ACW Queen of Queens Tournament (2012) *'Pro Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Women's Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el 18 en el top 50 luchadoras femeninas en el PWI Female 50 en 2017 *'Women Superstars Uncensored / Combat Zone Wrestling' **Queen and King of the Ring (2013) – con AR Fox *'WWE' **NXT Women's Championship (1 vez) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Ember Moon en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Ember Moon en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Ember Moon en WWE.com (inglés) *Perfil de Ember Moon en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Ember Moon en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Ember Moon en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:Debuts en 2007